1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program for performing development processing in response to an image capture instruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an image capture instruction is made in a digital camera (imaging apparatus), an image captured by the imaging section is temporarily stored in the buffer memory as a RAW (Bayer pattern) image. This RAW image in the buffer memory is data that has not been subjected to development processing. On this RAW image, the imaging apparatus performs development processing, such as data interpolation (demosaicing), color conversion, and adjustment of white balance and sharpness, converts its file format to a standard file format, and records and stores it in a recording medium, after which next image capture becomes possible. Here, some imaging apparatuses have a function for automatically displaying an image generated by this development processing so that the user can check the image (such as a preview function or a REC view function).
As imaging apparatuses become multifunctional, the speed of a function for performing special development processing for providing a special effect to a captured image, which is different from normal development processing, and the speed of a continuous capture function such as a continuous exposure function are being increased. However, because this special development processing takes a long processing time, it is difficult to increase the speed of this special development processing together with the speed of the continuous capture function.
In order to reduce loads on imaging apparatus due to this special development processing, a technology has been proposed in which RAW data is transmitted from a camera to a service server via a wireless access point and the Internet, and the data subjected to development processing at this service server is received, recorded, and stored by the camera (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-236396).